


i'm young and i know it

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: Peter and Tony; it was not always about the kid and the adult.





	i'm young and i know it

**Author's Note:**

> basically a blast of feels.

01.

Peter just wanted to save the world.

Tony just couldn’t bear to lose any other else.

 

02.

For Peter, when Tony took back his uniform and hindered him from taking any actions, it was all about the adult’s _onesided_ decision.

No, no, for Tony, it was not as simple as, “I’m the adult one, I know more than you expect, Kid.” It was more than just responsibility, it was more likely saving a teenager’s future, it was giving Peter a chance to contemplate his life, it was lifting the burden from an underage’s shoulders, and put it on his instead.

(After all, it was all about Tony who didn’t want anyone to be involved in such a dilemmatic, problematic heroism concept and world anymore.)

 

03.

Peter wondered, had Tony ever battled against his own stubbornness whether to save the world or not?

_Kid, have you ever wondered that sometimes you need to get along with your stubbornness?_

 

04.

Peter got his detention. The world was still revolving (not) around him.

Tony wasn’t wondering whether he did wrong with taking away the Spiderman’s uniform.

 

05.

By the time Tony asked rhetorically who called the FBI, it was when his heart shattered, _there is no place for kids? No chance?_

_It’s not the time for the talk_. Tony insisted on kids needed supervision.

 

06.

Peter asked himself, _am I ready to be an Avenger?_

Tony would love to answer, _sometimes, you don’t have to avenge when you want to save the world_.

 

07.

For Peter, it was about saving the world.

For Tony, it was about a responsibility.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: and who's with me; who was crying during the aftermath of the ferry scene? where tony took back peter's uniform? the talk? and i thought tony just didn't want to let loose anyone else again? damnit i was crying.   
> i feel like this is too short, perhaps when there is more spare time and ideas; this will have a continuation.


End file.
